


What I’m Thankful For, by Dean Winchester

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Nice Dean Winchester, Sassy Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester, Thanksgiving, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: So, to whoever reads this, please take time to count your blessings and have a Happy Thanksgiving.Signed,Dean WinchesterOrDean writes a list of what he is thankful for after he claims to his teacher that he is ungrateful





	What I’m Thankful For, by Dean Winchester

> **Gilbert Elementary School, Iowa, 1987**
> 
> **Dean 8, Sam 4.**

 

“Good job, Sarah!” 

 

The teacher, Mrs. Blask, wrote the word home on the white board in big brown letters. Smiling, she popped the cap back on the dry erase marker. 

 

 “Your home is a wonderful thing to be thankful for! What about you Steve?”

 

“My hot wheels!” He said with a big toothy smile. A bunch of kids giggled and Mrs. Blask wrote that on the board as well. 

 

“Wonderful. It’s always nice to have toys. Jennifer, how about you?” 

 

“I really like my new dress. My mommy bought it for me yesterday and it’s got sparkles.” 

 

Once again, the word dress was written on the board. This went on for a while. The list was growing longer and longer: family, friends, chocolate, books, imagination, cats, dogs, turtles, Spider-Man, cookies, bananas, bed.”

 

“I’m thankful for my grandma because she gives me lots of hugs.”

 

“Grandma. Wonderful.” Mrs. Blask had to start a second column the list was getting so long. 

 

“How about you, Dean?” 

 

There was silence. Sitting in the back of the room with his hand resting on his cheek, Dean Winchester was coloring something on his printed-out Turkey paper. He looked up with the darkest scowl on his face. 

 

“I don’t know.” He muttered, going back to drawling. He wanted to avoid her eyesight. Unfortunately, she was still looking at him. It was really hard to concentrate when he knew someone was staring at him. 

 

“Dean. There must be something you are thankful for.”

 

“Not really.” Dean said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. A few kids giggled and Dean smiled at them. He enjoyed being the class clown a little too much sometimes. To increase their laughs, Dean put his pencil down and declared himself the thanksgiving hater. 

 

“I mean, why do we even celebrate thanksgiving? Now I get that it’s a holiday and I love that it’s built around food, but why do we have to give thanks for what we have? Who are we even thanking? God? Isn’t that like a religious thing?” 

 

“Yeah!” Sarah from the front row shouted. “He’s right. My mommy said not to talk about religion with people because it leads to fights. She said people believe different things.”

 

“She’s right, Sarah. But this isn’t about religion so to speak. It is if you want it to be. But in class, I’m simply asking you to think about what your are grateful for. What you have that other people don’t have. And you can realize how lucky you are.”

 

“But that’s just the thing. I’m not lucky. I have nothing in my life that I am thankful for.”

 

The whole class gasped. Dean looked around, feeling slightly embarrassed, but he was determined to stick by his statement. 

 

“Oh come on now, there has to be something.” The teacher mused. 

 

Dean shook his head. 

 

“Your parents?”

 

“I only have one.” 

 

“Well aren’t you thankful for that one?” She asked. Dean shrugged. “He drinks too much. And he says mean things all the time. I’m not thankful for how he makes me feel.”

 

“Ok.” She hesitated with this new learned information, “... Siblings?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean muttered breathlessly. “I love my little brother, but I’m not exactly thankful for him. I mean, I have to take care of him so he’s like my responsibility. I’m not thankful for my responsibilities.” 

 

Mrs. Blask was growing frustrated. “Your house?” 

 

“Don’t have one.” 

 

“You eat, don’t you.”

 

“Yeah. Greasy fast food and frozen items. Not exactly like the streak little Betsy put on the board.” 

 

“Excuse me Dean, but that was very rude. I want you to be more polite. Now, apologize to Betsy.” 

 

“I’m not thankful for being criticized by everyone, especially annoying teachers who tell you to apologize for saying how you really feel.” 

 

“Enough.” She said, sitting down at her desk. She pulled out a slip of paper and all the kids staring talking at once. 

 

“Oooooo, you did it now.” One kid said to him. 

 

“Is she sending him to the principals office?”  One girl whispered to the other girl next to her. 

 

“Do you think she’s mad?” 

 

“He’s definitely going to the principals.” 

 

“What if the new kid has to stand in the corner?” 

 

“What’s wrong with Mrs. Blask, can’t she take a joke.”

 

“That Dean kid is something else.”

 

“I bet he’ll have to stay inside for recess.” 

 

Mrs. Blask stood up abruptly, “quiet. Dean.” She said, as she walked back to his desk, “I would like you to give this to your father. Have him sign it and give it back tomorrow. If you fail to do this, I will call him tomorrow and the three of us can have a discussion about today’s events.” 

 

Dean blinked at her with wide candy apple eyes. She had to turn away, because she could feel herself wanting to go back on her word. 

 

It was a long car ride home. Dad was talking about a song on the radio, but Dean wasn’t listening. When they got to the crappy motel room, Dad slouched down on the couch and Dean stood awkwardly in front of him. 

 

John smirked, “what? Does the couch have mold or something?” 

 

“I don’t feel like sitting.” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Why?” John asked, his face contorted into a worried one. “Are you okay? They didn’t whip ya in that school did they?” 

 

“No sir, not exactly...”

 

“What does that mean?” John asked, reaching out to steady Dean’s shoulders. “You’re not hurt, right?”

 

“No sir. I’m fine. But...” Dean rips the note from his pants pocket and begrudgingly hands the crinkled paper to his Dad. 

 

“You have to sign it.” 

 

John stared at him for a second, curious brown eyes searching his. Finally, John skimmed over the note. 

 

“You’re not thankful?” He asked quietly. 

 

Quickly, Dean shook his head. “No, I am! I just... it’s hard, ya know? All these other kids are thankful for everything I don’t have. Like a mom and a bedroom. I just feel like I’ve missed out on a lot and I don’t know. I said something stupid. I’m sorry, sir.” 

 

John shallowed hard. He took in a deep breath, staring blankly at the carpet. Dean bit his lip trying to assess the situation. Was his Dad mad at him? 

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean said again to be on the safe side. 

 

His Dad responded by standing up and going into the kitchen area where he grabbed a pen. He walked back and quickly scribbled his name on the letter. 

 

“Just write one thing your thankful for to please your teacher. I’m going to bed.”

 

Dean raised an eye-brow. “But Dad, it’s four-o-clock.” 

 

“I’m tired.” John snapped. As he threw himself on his bed, he pulled the the covers over his head. 

 

Dean check on Sammy really quickly, making sure the three-year-old was busy coloring. Luckily, Sammy was in the zone. He didn’t even bother to finish his juice because he was so distracted by drawing. 

 

Once he was sure Sammy was good, Dean stood by the bed, watching his father sleep. It never occurred to Dean how badly his ungrateful attitude could hurt his Dad. He never wanted to hurt his Dad like that. It reminded Dean of November 2nd, when his Dad would spend all day in bed pretending to sleep. 

 

Dean spent the rest of the evening constructing a letter. He was determined to piece together something amazing for his teacher. After all, she was right. He did have a lot to be thankful for. 

 

John woke up early in the morning with a creak in his neck. He walked into the motel kitchen, stretching his arms over his head. He paused, arms dropping to his side as he saw his boy sleeping at the table with a pencil in between his fingers. A clock on the wall read 6:00am. John ran a hand over his scruffy beard. He leaned over his son, frowning at the bags under his boy’s young eyes. He was too little for this kind of life. John hated himself sometimes. He was about to wake his boy, and get him to a soft bed. It was the least John could do, but then he noticed the letter beneath Dean’s hand. Picking it up, John’s eyes scanned the title. It said: 

 

What I'm Thankful For…By Dean Winchester 

1\. My Family. Even though my mom might not still be alive, I have my little brother Sammy, who has gone through so much worse then me, yet somehow can still keep a bright view on life. I am so lucky to have him in my life. He looks up to me like I’m a hero, and for that, I am grateful. 

2\. My health.  although I do get hurt a lot , I have never really been sick, sick. I am so grateful my family is in good health as well. None of us have cancer, so I’m grateful for that. 

3\. My home. although my real home burned down when I was four,  I still have a home. My Dad and Sam are always waiting for me to return no matter where we are. I always know that I can return, no matter what happens. I know some kids get kicked out of their homes so I am thankful that my father has never threatened to throw me out of whatever motel we end up in. 

4\. My pets. Ok, I may not have any pets right now, but I know that I will be able to have one in the future. I know that when all of this is over, Sam and I will go out and buy the fluffiest kitten I can find, and maybe even find sammy a stray dog, because even strays need a home.

5\. The military.  yeah, I may not be in the military, but my Dad was. Without the military, Dad wouldn’t be able to have the things that he has. We wouldn’t have enough money to survive. Plus it made him strong. I am thankful to have a strong Dad because he make me feel safe. 

6\. My toys. well I may be a little old for toys, but I'm thankful that I have the ability to buy them. Even if it’s not a lot of toys, it’s enough to keep my brother and I entertained. Some people don't have enough money to buy extra things at all, so I’m thankful I have enough to get a few extra play-things. 

7\. My food, although I may be on the road all the time, I know that I have the ability to get enough food that I need. Too many people can't feed themselves or their family, yet my Dad has enough money to feed me and my brother. 

I may have gone through a lot of stuff that shouldn't have happened to me, but I have so much more then a lot of people can hope for. I have a family, car, dreams for my future, and enough food to live comfortably.  And no matter what happens, at least I have been lucky to have had what I have. So, to whoever reads this, please take time to count your blessings and have a Happy Thanksgiving.

Signed,

_Dean Winchester_

 

John wiped the back of his sleeve over his face, then peered down at his exhausted son. He crouched down and shook Dean’s shoulder gently waiting to see his eyes open. 

 

“Dean? Hey buddy, wake up.” John’s warm brown eyes were nervously searching his child’s face. When did Dean get bags under his eyes? 

 

“Dad?” Dean croaked, blinking his eyes with a pained expression on his face. “What time is it?” 

 

“Early. Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” He gently lifted Dean off of the chair in his arms, carrying his son bridal style to the bed. He hasn’t carried Dean since he was Sammy’s age. Truth be told, John missed it, missed the warmth of his son’s cheek pressed against his shoulder. 

 

I am thankful to have a strong Dad because he make me feel safe. 

 

_“_ You’re a good kid, Deano” John whispered as he tucked his boy into bed. “A real good kid.” And he decided that he was going to buy Dean some candy after school. A lot of candy and pie. Dean deserves a pumpkin pie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving friends! (If you don’t celebrate, happy awesome Thursday. I encourage pie eating anyway!) 
> 
> To my amazing readers, and those who have left Kudos and comments, I am so thankful for you. I truly feel blessed to have you in my life and I look forward to hearing your feedback all of the time. You make my hobby of writing very worthwhile. Thank you so much! I hope all of you have the best time. And if you’re struggling, I hope my stories can provide a place to escape to for a while. :)


End file.
